A Cor dos Olhos de Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' É você conhece bastante de cores. - disse Dean sorrindo' Destiel.


**A Cor dos Olhos de Dean**

Estava consertando o Impala quando o anjo lhe veio à mente, já fazia dois dias que não o via, e sentia o peito doer de saudade, mas é claro que não podia chamá-lo por motivos banais, ainda assim, deu de ombros, colocou a cerveja em cima do banquinho que tinha o seu lado e levantou.

_Castiel. – chamou, enquanto esperava que o anjo aparecesse do nada.

_Oi, Dean. – disse ele, sempre perto demais fazendo o homem de olhos verdes prender a respiração por alguns segundos, até que se recuperasse do susto repentino. – Algum problema? – o ouviu perguntar.

_Não. – respondeu, as bochechas corando levemente por não saber o que dizer a seguir.

_Então, por que me chamou? – perguntou com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, num ato que dizia claramente que não entendia o porquê de sua presença ser necessária.

_Eu queria conversar... – disse meio sem jeito.

_Conversar? – o outro pareceu analisar a situação. – Eu não posso ficar conversando com você, Dean.

_Não pode? – sussurrou para que o outro não ouvisse.

_Eu estou em um campo de batalha, muitos dos meus irmãos estão morrendo, lá em cima, Dean. – respondeu o outro, suspirando logo em seguida.

_Eu sinto muito por isso, - disse o loiro desviando seus olhos do mar azul que parecia engolir toda a sua sanidade. – se eu pudesse te ajudar de alguma forma, Cas...

_Eu sei que você ajudaria, mas não tem nada que você possa fazer. – disse o anjo, encostando-se ao carro enferrujado que estava atrás de si, imitando o loiro ao cruzar os braços na frente do corpo.

_Então... Você precisa ir agora, certo? – perguntou o loiro.

_Não exatamente... Balthazar dá conta de guiar o exército por algum tempo. – respondeu calmamente, afinal desfrutar da companhia do outro era extremamente bom, na verdade a única coisa boa em meio aquela guerra no céu, ele era como sua paz em meio à tormenta. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

_Sobre você...

_E o que quer saber? – perguntou, estranhando o fato de Dean estar ficando cada vez mais rubro. – Não tem nada muito interessante sobre mim...

_Bem... – começou ele desajeitado. – Que cor você gosta? – e depois sentiu-se idiota pela pergunta tão boba.

_Eu não tenho preferência por nenhuma, mas... – Castiel o encarou o loiro engoliu em seco esperando ele terminar. – Eu gosto da cor dos seus olhos.

_Quer dizer... O verde? – perguntou.

_Não, não. – respondeu o outro como se fosse óbvio que ele não falava do verde. – Gosto da cor dos seus olhos.

_Mas os meus olhos são verdes... – disse o outro, achando que talvez o outro fosse daltônico.

_Sim, mas apenas uma parte dele. –disse chegando rápido até o outro, parando a centímetros dele, encarando os olhos arregalados do outro com perícia de quem examina uma obra de arte.

_Como? – perguntou, sentindo a respiração do outro bater em seus lábios, e a boca do anjo a apenas alguns centímetros de seu queixo. Se Dean se abaixasse um pouco poderia provar o sabor dos lábios de Castiel, mas ele nada fez, ficou apenas esperando o anjo terminar sua inspeção.

_Viu? – ouviu o outro dizer depois de algum tempo naquela posição.

_O que tem? – perguntou, perdendo-se nos olhos do outro, que não deixaram de encarar os seus nem por um segundo.

_São verdes, mas não totalmente... – dizia ele colocando o dedo indicador no queixo como se pensasse melhor. – Tem alguns pontinhos amarelados, e outros marrons muito claros... E perto da pupila... – ele apontou, como se mostrasse a alguém que estava ao seu lado. – Eles ficam amarronzados, mas não é muito perceptível... Por isso todos acham que seus olhos são apenas verdes, mas é uma constatação erronia, já que é mais complexo do que isso.

_É, você conhece bastante de cores. – disse Dean sorrindo.

_Não muito, eu só conheço as cores dos seus olhos. – disse ele inocentemente, dando de ombros como se fosse algo banal, embora os dois soubessem que não era.

_Eu conheço um pouco dos seus olhos também... – comentou o outro olhando para o céu.

Castiel ficou esperando que ele continuasse, mas Dean demorou demais e o anjo impaciente perguntou:

_Conhece? – sentiu os pelos da nuca arrepiar quando os olhos do outro se cravaram nos seus.

_Sim. – disse enquanto afirmava com a cabeça, dando mais ênfase ao que falava. – E eu sei que odeia essa guerra toda que está acontecendo, porque é isso que seus olhos me mostram, sei também que você gosta da minha presença, seus olhos brilham quando estão comigo... – disse ele, deixando o anjo corado com o tamanho da vergonha que sentia ao se ver desmascarado. – Você gosta de mim...

O anjo baixou a cabeça, sentiu-se pequeno diante daquele homem que parecia conhecê-lo mais do que ele próprio achava que conhecia. Afastou-se por impulso, com medo.

_Gosta de mim, Cas? – perguntou, esperando para saber se suas conclusões eram certas, e se devia mesmo abrir o coração para o anjo.

O viu balançar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, mas apenas aquilo não parecia ser o suficiente, precisava ouvi-lo dizer, com todas as letras.

_Fale, Castiel... – pediu, vendo que agora era o anjo quem avermelhava.

_Eu... Gosto de você, Dean. – disse ele baixinho, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para os olhos que costumava admirar.

_De que jeito você gosta de mim? – perguntou aproximando-se do outro.

_Eu gosto... – disse ele suspirando. – De um jeito que eu não sei descrever. – e mordeu os lábios rachados, talvez ainda pudesse fugir do outro.

_Eu também gosto de você, Cas. – respondeu sorrindo. – Na verdade eu te amo.

_Sempre tem tanta certeza sobre tudo? – perguntou sorrindo enquanto encarava a face do outro com carinho.

_Só quando diz respeito a você. – disse aproximando-se mais.

Castiel sentiu as mãos dele segurar firme seu quadril, colando o corpo no seu de modo que fez o anjo prender a respiração, ansiando pelo que viria. Pensou que iria desmaiar quando sentiu os lábios do outro fecharem-se nos seus, a boca carnuda de Dean devorando a sua com paixão, até soltarem-se por falta de ar que o loiro sentia, já que o anjo queria passar a eternidade colado àquele boca.

_Dean... – chamou ainda com os lábios perto do outro.

_Sim? – perguntou abrindo os olhos, ainda sentindo a boca formigar pelo contato recente.

_Agora eu preciso ir... – disse. – Balthazar está me chamando.

Viu o loiro girar os olhos e bufar.

_Mas... Você vai voltar não é mesmo? – perguntou, como se não pudesse mais se imaginar sem ele.

Castiel sorriu feliz.

_Sim, Dean. – disse, beijando-lhe novamente os lábios em uma caricia pura. – Eu sempre vou voltar pra você. – e então sumiu.

Dean suspirou e olhou para cima, pegou a cerveja que estava esquecida bebeu um longo gole e então voltou a trabalhar na lataria do Impala, dessa vez sorria, esperando pela próxima visita do anjo, "_seu_ anjo", concluiu em pensamento e voltou a sorrir.

* * *

**N/a:** Mais uma pequenininha, mas é que Destiel está tomando conta da minha cabeça hoje =)

_Reviews?_


End file.
